Mates, imprints or being alone
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Ino wants something new from life and decides to date a female vampire. How will her world change and what will she discover along the way? - Ino is also a vampire. Story will have yuri and hentai, eventually graphic. Another vampire story, I know. And it will probably be updated very slowly. Sorry! InoHina, KibaHina and ShikaIno and maybe more...
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know another vampire story... But this is a world that has been in my head for a long time and I sort of have been sharing it in 'In need of some company', but now I want to show off more.

This story will contain yuri and hentai and possibly some hints of yaoi, but nothing graphic, just people being in relationship. And hentai?! Yes, Dana is going to write hentai! Happy face :D Just suits the story...

...

_Some things you need to know about the vampire world. I am too lazy to explain it all in the story, sorry..._

_There are 5 orders of how high a vampire is. This is shown by the stripes they have on their necks._

_- 1 stripe means they are a vampire, usually this is only when they just changed._

_- 2 stripes mean they have been mated to another vampire before. This goes hand in hand with the first stripe most of the time since they normally stay with the vampire that has changed them._

_- 3 stripes mean they have been imprinted with one human._

_- 4 stripes mean they have been imprinted to several humans at the same time._

_- And lastly 5 stripes mean they are an elder. They are of the highest rank and are the most powerful. This is decided by how many good things they have done for the vampire society. Most of them are very old. _

_Vampires do not age after they have been changed. _

_I think this is it for now. If I think of more, I will tell in the next chapters!_

...

Sometimes you find yourself at a point in life where you don't know how to continue anymore. This happens more often when you actually can't die. Ino found herself at such a point right now. She had just ended her last relationship and it was hard, for just a moment. The end had been coming for a while already. He was human, so it couldn't last forever unless Ino changed him and that was something the blonde just never did. She could not live with the same person forever. So it was time to move on from that place and find something new.

And that was exactly why she was currently in a coffee shop, waiting on her date to arrive. Why it had to be in a coffee shop, she didn't know, since neither of them were human this time. And vampires don't drink coffee, but maybe it was just to blend in or to make it seem like something casual. It wouldn't be the first time that Ino completely fell in love at the first sight of someone. She always rushed everything, but this time she wanted to do it differently. Especially since the other was a vampire as well. A relationship tends to last longer then.

Several people were in the coffee shop, waiting in line to get there fresh made liquid drug. The coffee machine was roaring loudly as it crushed the beans to squish out that bit of heaven humans craved so badly.

Some tables were taken as well, but it was not as busy as the line in front of the register. People usually only wanted coffee to go and not be bothered to socialize with others when they have their phones in their hand to socialize with. It was something Ino never understood, but that could be because she came from a different time. Of course she had a phone and of course she used it to stay in touch with people, but she never had such an obsession as some humans seem to have and even some vampires seemed guilty of it.

Ino checked the clock on the wall. She had been a little early, but her date should be arriving any minute now. Nerves struck her and it felt strange. She hadn't been nervous in a long time about a potential lover, but maybe it was because she hadn't been with a vampire for a long time. Or maybe because this would be her first girl. It was just something Ino wanted to try, although that sounds horrible. But she always found women attractive, she just never pursued them. But now after almost a thousand years being with men, she was tired of them. Maybe she didn't stay long with them, because they weren't right for her. She just wanted to find out. And that is why she was now waiting on the female vampire to arrive and hopefully sweep her off her feet.

The bell by the door tinkled, signalling it was pushed open again. Immediately Ino's deep blue eyes shot up like it had done for the past five minutes every time someone came in. But this time she was right. The pale skin unmistakably belonged to a vampire. It just had this soft glow lingering under the surface and it made Ino want to get up and touch it. But she stayed seated and waited until the girl had noticed her as well.

Her long raven hair with a streak of blue framed her face beautifully and the pale eyes almost seemed to disappear in the white surrounding it, giving her an eerie look. She was incredibly beautiful and very much a Hyuuga. How in the world did Ino even get a date with someone this important?!

It had been a friend of her who set her up on this date, since Ino didn't know any girls who would want to date her. But she had never expected Sakura to set her up with a Hyuuga. She didn't even know there were female Hyuuga vampires. Usually the females were kept human to breed more offspring. An awful rule in that clan, but no one dared to stop such an important family as the Hyuugas.

The pale eyes fell on Ino and immediately a small shy smile formed on the pale girl's lips, her eyes shooting to the floor as she walked over to the blonde. 'Hey, I'm Hinata,' she said softly, her eyes shooting from the table to Ino and back to the table again.

Quickly Ino rose out of her chair, almost knocking it backwards and extended her hand for Hinata to shake. 'I-Ino,' she stammered, still blown back by, well, everything.

Hinata shook her hand lightly and then took a seat. She seemed so delicate with the way she presented herself. 'It's very nice to meet you, Ino,' she said softly again and it seemed her voice just wouldn't come out any louder than that. 'Sakura told me you were quite the catch and uhm.' She cleared her throat, her eyes shyly looking away again. 'She also said we would have quite some fun together.'

Ino put on her most charming smile and looked back at Hinata, trying to catch the other's gaze. 'I hope so,' she responded, her voice a little more stable now. 'I'm looking forward to spend more time with you.'

A soft blush dusted Hinata's cheeks as she started to fumble with her hands on the table, but the smile told Ino she did like the responds she had given. 'Me too,' Hinata said, her pale eyes looking up at Ino for a moment again and then quickly focusing on her hands again. 'I do need to tell you something before we, uhh, we start going out.' She turned her head to the side for a moment, briefly looking out the window. This made her raven hair brush away from her neck and revealing four small pink stripes.

So Hinata had more than only one imprinted human at a time by her side. It was something Ino had never done before either, always sticking to just one human at a time. It seemed a lot easier. But how could such a shy person as Hinata handle more imprints at a time. Wouldn't it be a lot more work and humans could get so demanding, wanting more and more attention.

'I, uhh, I'm currently not alone,' she said softly, but before she could even continue her story, someone else interrupted her brutally.

The door to the coffee shop slammed open, the bell not even having time to jingle. And then the incredibly tanned boy stalked towards them, his hands lazily pushed deep into his pockets as he nibbled on a stick between his teeth. He had weird red tattoos on his face. Two red triangles, the points facing downwards, one on each cheek.

'Hinata, what is taking you so long?' the boy whined and Ino could hear the girl sigh softly, but her body seemed more relaxed now as well. 'Did you tell her already?' And only then did the boy look Ino's way, a strange hostile look in his eyes.

The pale girl just shook her head and then easily met the boy's dark eyes. 'I was just getting to that, Kiba,' she said softly, but something of sternness was present in her voice. 'Sit down and be quiet until I am done talking.'

Ino felt like smirking at this conversation. Hinata could totally be a power babe like this. Somewhere in the back of her mind Ino knew what was going on. Especially when Kiba obliged without a comment and just sat down between the two girls.

'As I was saying, I am not alone,' Hinata started again, sounding a little braver than before. 'Kiba here is the human I am currently imprinted with. So I understand if this makes you decide to not follow through with our date.'

Kiba raised an eyebrow at Ino, as if to challenge her to say either yes or no, Ino wasn't sure what the boy wanted. But Hinata was actually looking up at her now, a sad glance in her eyes.

Ino swallowed hard, unable to resist those beautiful eyes. It happened more often that two vampires that were mated to each other, also imprinted a human, but usually it happened the other way around. This meant the vampire they were with always meant more than the human they were imprinted to.

'I would like to go out with you still,' Ino said honestly, smiling softly as she averted her eyes from the rest. 'I at least want to see what it would be like.'

Hinata then reached for Ino's hand and squeezed it softly, a big smile adorning her face. 'I'm glad you feel that way. I've been looking for a mate for a while now, so I hope you can be that for me eventually.' Ino got another squeeze in her hand and she decided to squeeze back now, reassuring Hinata that everything was alright. 'And know that if you ever find a human you are interested in, I will not stop you from imprinting with that human. I would be a bit of a hypocrite then.'

Ino looked up and met Hinata's pale eyes. It was a moment that seemed to last forever and Ino felt herself completely getting lost under Hinata's gaze.

This whole experience bored Kiba already, so he rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to tell his friends about what had happened now. His fingers swiftly moved over the keys of the phone, typing message after message as all his friends commented back.

The sound made Ino pull away from Hinata and stare at Kiba and the phone in his hands.

'Kids,' she heard Hinata say, making her look back at the pale girl again. Ino smiled at the comment and then grabbed her own phone, holding it up to Hinata to show that she had one as well.

Hinata laughed then, grabbing her own phone out of her pocket and laying it on the table. The two girls laughed loudly, having a moment together. Kiba did not understand a thing of what was happening or why they were acting so weird. So they had phones. Half of the people on the planet had a phone. Now they only needed to know to actually use their phones properly, because Hinata sucked at it.

Again Kiba rolled his eyes and made sure all of his friends knew about what had just happened.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

This was more of an introduction to the rest of the story. I hope the end came out right... Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Some hints of male pairings in here.

And I have made an RP based on this world. Every bit of information you can find on here: topic/133249/86602544/1/Vampire-info If anything isn't clear, don't be afraid to ask. I also am aware it's a long read, so I don't mind answering any question ;)

Enjoy!

...

Second date, place chosen by Hinata. Somewhere Ino could understand why the woman find it necessary to introduce her to this life as well, but wasn't it too early. Of course Ino would meet some high names and maybe get some nice connections out of this, but still she felt a little awkward. She hadn't really been to parties like these. Usually it was just fun and everyone was laughing, drinking wine as if their life depended on it. But this, this was just a bunch of uptight people, trying to show off just how great they were. The only people that really were here for fun were the imprints. They had all gotten together and were indeed joking around and getting pretty tipsy, something vampires liked in their humans. Made them break boundaries easier.

How badly Ino felt like mingling with the humans, she couldn't. It would seem odd and she was supposed to be on a date with Hinata here. Too bad she had taken her imprint with her as well and she had been forgotten at the side by the bar. Of course Kiba was a charmer, but Hinata should put more effort in this if this was supposed to be a date. Ino was definitely not enjoying herself at this point and doubting if she ever should've gone along.

And then someone appeared next to her, a smirk on the thin lips as dark eyes glanced down. 'Long time no see. And I have to admit that I didn't expect to see you here.' Oh god, really? This jerk? How long has it been since she last seen him? Many years in any case. And she used to have a crush on this guy, until he played with her of course. She had been cured very quickly after that.

'Yeah, I'm not sure what I am doing here as well,' she replied, taking a sip of her red wine spiced with a little bit of blood. Hopefully he would disappear soon and just leave her alone. This evening already was going to last long, but with him making small talk who knew how bored she really would be? And of course she still held a grudge against him, so that wasn't really helping her get into a good mood.

The raven haired man slid a hand through his locks, messing up the back some more to get it back in its usual style. Smirk was still on his lips and he carried this air as if he knew just how goodlooking he was. Something that annoyed Ino even more. 'Well, you've obviously been invited. Otherwise you have no reason to be here.' As if she didn't know that, bastard. 'So what is the reason you are here, Ino?'

Did he really need to ask? It wasn't any of his damn business, but she knew from experience that he would not go before she answered. 'I'm on a date, but the date seems to be busy with someone else at the moment,' she gritted out, glaring at the dancing pair in the middle of the dance floor, Kiba sweeping Ino off her feet and making the woman smile. It was as if they were on a date! This really all was just a waste of time.

Black eyes had followed her gaze and smirked lightly. 'Hinata, huh? I've heard she had been seeing a female vampire, but never expected it to be you. She is a little shy, so you need to take the first step if you want to have this date happen. That's what her imprint is doing right now, but we both know you can do much better than that.' Was that a compliment? Or was it a way to tease her more? It even sounded a bit sexual and Ino didn't even want to think of that. She wouldn't call it a mistake, but… No, it had been a mistake. At least it was just for one night and she hadn't turned into one of the fan girls.

But two could play that game. She had heard some rumours as well. 'You know what I've heard,' she started, her tone of voice immediately getting the man's attention. 'That the famous Uchiha slut has been tamed by a mere human.' Now it was her turn to smirk when she noticed the annoyed look forming on Sasuke's handsome features. Oh, he had definitely been a slut. That was how they had met, because he loved going to parties for the "lower folk" as he called it and then just screw around until he was satisfied.

'Naruto is definitely not a mere human,' he replied in a monotone, turning back into the stoic Uchiha guy he was. His eyes had moved over to the group of humans, now laughing loudly at a joke that was made among them. 'He is different than anyone else and it annoys the hell out of me, but also makes me unable to stay away,' he added and Ino was surprised with his honesty. They didn't even really know each other. Her blue eyes went up and stared at his face, seeing it relax slightly as he kept staring at the group. The boy must be among them then, but Ino had no clue who it would be. It was quite amazing seeing someone as Sasuke Uchiha fall for someone this hard and completely lose who he was. Ino could only pray something like that would happen for her.

'I'm happy for you,' Ino said softly, granting him a slight smile and then focusing on the dancing pair in front of her again. 'Now if you could excuse me, I have a date to attend to,' she said, shooting him a wink now. As she walked off she waved over her shoulder at Sasuke, calling over her shoulder, 'it was nice talking to you, Sasuke. You are not as much of a bastard anymore as you once was.' That earned him another smirk as the raven haired lazily leaned against the bar, quickly occupied with someone new. He was still an Uchiha of course.

But how to get Hinata's attention when she was currently busy dancing with her imprint? Of course getting someone's attention while they were dancing was difficult, but thankfully there was a way to. Softly tapping on Hinata's shoulder and bowing slightly, Ino offered her hand. 'May I have this dance,' she said, taking Hinata's hand and taking her away from Kiba. If she was going to dance with Hinata, then she wasn't going to do that close to her imprint.

Blushing lightly Hinata followed, her head kept low as if to hide her face behind her long black hair. Turning around to face the vampire, Ino wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist and the other she kept a hold on her hand and then the dance started. Ino decided a slow dance would be enough. Taking the lead they mostly danced in circles, trying to really stay in one place. It was difficult to hold Hinata's gaze, the girl looking down every time their eyes might meet. This shyness really was bad… No wonder this date hadn't been working out at all. Kiba just knew how to deal with it and didn't even seem to mind he was now relieved from dancing, joking around with the other imprints.

'So have you been enjoying yourself?' Ino tried, wanting to have some sort of conversation with the woman. They were still trying to get to know each other, so talking was important. And as soon as Ino looked at Hinata, it suddenly was all worth the trouble again. She was just so beautiful. Those pale lavender coloured eyes together with the almost white skin and then in contrast the midnight black hair with just a tinge of blue. It was just the personality Ino still needed to figure out.

Easily falling in step with Ino, Hinata laid her hand on the blonde's shoulder as they kept dancing around. A slight smile formed on her lips, enjoying the moment a lot. Hinata liked to dance, but was always afraid to ask. She didn't handle rejection well. 'I-I've been enjoying it a lot,' she said honestly.

That at least made Ino happy. Although it was probably not thanks to her, but more thanks to Kiba. Ah well, she would do her best now. 'Good, I do have to admit that this isn't my scene. I have never been to parties like these.' Her blue eyes went around the room again, now noticing Sasuke dancing with a smaller blonde bright boy. He really made Sasuke smile and that was a miracle on its own. The rest of the people she didn't even know, although some looked familiar from magazines she had once read.

'Oh,' Hinata said a little shocked. 'Right. I-I should've i-introduced you to some people. Uh, I, uh, I can point some people out.' The stutter was quite sweet, but hopefully it would be less when they knew each other better. It must be difficult for Hinata as well to not be able to speak easily. Her pale eyes scanned through the room and then she turned them around towards another dancing couple, taking the lead now. 'Th-there you see the Elder, G-Gaara. Y-you must've heard about him b-before. And his m-mate is also a H-Hyuuga, Neji.'

Hinata turned them further around pointing out some more people to her. Some Ino really didn't care about, just random people with apparently a good company that did stuff for the vampires. Maybe she should care more, but they wouldn't care about her either. She did find it interesting there were a lot of Uchihas here. Not just Sasuke, but also his brother Itachi and Madara as well. But they all seemed to be doing other things. Ino had heard Madara was usually the one who flirted with everyone, but now he was just lounging back and let people come to him. She had expected more of an Uchiha. Like Itachi who was talking to everyone and smiling politely at every story someone told him. He seemed to be alone.

And then Ino had lost her date to someone else again. Of course the girl needed to some talking as well and do some business for the Hyuuga company. Hinata had a high role in there, so she was important and wanted. Why did it make her feel jealous? They weren't even really together yet. Being mates was something they would need to discuss and of course there would be more feelings involved. Now Ino still just liked Hinata for the way she looked and nothing really about her personality. Of course she was sweet and kind and caring, but what else was there? What did she love to do and what did she really do at the Hyuuga company?

Now she was left at the bar again, sipping away at her second glass of wine. No one bothered her this time since she didn't know anyone else, so it was peaceful. But it was also boring. Why couldn't this evening just be over? Next time their date would be somewhere else and Ino would choose. Somewhere where they were alone and also without that imprint. They needed to talk and it was easier when they were just with the two of them.

And then suddenly Hinata was in front of her again. Carefully the wineglass was taking out of her hand and set on the bar. Arms coiled around her neck then and Hinata got on her toes, Ino being a little taller than the raven haired vampire. And then lips were pressed on hers. Just softly and no pressure behind it, but Ino still revelled in the soft feeling of those plump lips on her. It was really incredible and so unexpected. Ino didn't think Hinata had it in her, but even she was full of surprises.

Yes, taking her time to get to know Hinata was definitely worth it, especially when things like this would happen in the future as well.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

A new update! And here we have some hints of ShikaIno. I will have more people come by and complicate things, but in the end Ino will end up only with Hinata :) Enjoy!

...

So today was surely going to be the strangest date Ino has ever been on. She wasn't even sure if this counted as a date, but since she was invited by Hinata, it must be. They had been going out for a little over a month now and Ino was really falling for the girl. Just the shyness and sweet behaviour Hinata showed really got to Ino. The guys she had been with over the years were all kind of distant and maybe a little sexist. That's why she wanted to date a girl now and she really has been enjoying it.

But then there was this date, and Ino really had been on a lot of weird dates, but this. Hinata had invited her to come hang out with Kiba and his human friends. And it's not like the friends are coming over to Hinata's place. No, they are actually going to one of the friend's his house and do whatever there. Ino didn't even get why Hinata wanted to go. It would be like some dudes hanging out with each other and then two girls that really didn't fit in hang out with them.

Still Ino wanted to come and see what this was all about. And also if Kiba was too busy with his friends, then she could sneak a kiss or two from her lovely girlfriend. Maybe even sneak her to another room and take advantage of the situation. A girl can dream, right? It's not like that would actually happen. Ino was only granted a kiss occasionally. Yes, not even every time they saw each other. Hinata was so shy that she didn't dare a lot, but Ino was still also very aware that the girl did have a sexual relationship with her imprint. So it didn't make sense why she was kept at arm's length. Of course she wouldn't pressure, but they didn't even talk about actually becoming mates. They were still just girlfriends with no sight on the future.

So this date was also because Ino could then spend more time with Hinata and show that this should mean more. Hopefully the vampire would indeed see that now and not want to spend as much time with her imprint. Of course Ino realised she would be second place, being the one that came second into her life, but she had agreed on meeting her, dating her. It shouldn't be this one-sided want, right? Yeah, she wanted more attention and yeah, she was probably a little whiny, but to her it just wasn't fair.

Ino didn't really like Kiba either. He was too loud and too cocky for her taste and really tried his hardest to outshine her. Even here in the car, he behind the wheel, he was boasting about how well he could drive and what kind of skills he had. Oh, amazing, you can make a sharp turn. Like that will bring them faster to his friend's house. And then she was also doomed to sit in the backseat all by herself, so this evening was starting out pretty crappy. Ino really didn't like Kiba.

Finally they got the place and as Ino got out, her eyes fell on a typical student dorm and this already predicted nothing good. But she wouldn't judge it until she was there. Who knows, maybe the place was great?

It wasn't… It was as messy as expected, maybe even worse. Clothes everywhere and some weird dimmed light dangling from the ceiling. A stained grey couch, filled with some guys whose eyes were firmly focussed on the TV in front of them. They didn't even look up as they walked in. Apparently their door was always open for everyone to enter. Such laziness and also the worst host ever.

Ino just really didn't know what they were doing here. This really was an evening with the guys and Hinata and she would just be intruding or maybe just not even get noticed. And then Kiba actually surprised her. 'Come one, guys. We have ladies over. Get off your lazy ass and introduce yourself. It's not just Hinata this time and she's really hot…' So Kiba thought she was hot, huh? Or was he just trying to get rid of her by matching her up with one of his friends? Bastard…

'We didn't invite them over, Kiba. This was supposed to be just guys, so why did you even bring women along?' said one of the guys sitting on the couch, lazily still staring at the tv screen and ramming down on some buttons on his remote control or whatever it was.

And that was all Ino needed, although the rest of the guys did like up, that was just rude. Uncaring who your guests are and then actually making them feel unwelcome. Ino was quite the hothead and she just had to react to this. She would not immediately lash out, but just say something loud enough for the guy to hear. 'I think we shouldn't be here, Hinata. This is just for guys and I think we are interrupting their romantic evening together, so why don't we go home and leave the boys be.' She wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist, pulling the girl's back against her chest and then stared at the rude guy.

Finally the eyes left the screen and looked over, taking in their forms and then his face just stayed expressionless. Unfortunately Hinata spoke before the guy could. 'I-Ino, don't say such things,' was hushed her way, a deep blush staining her cheeks. 'Let's just sit down somewhere and enjoy the evening.' As if that was even possible with brats like these! But she still followed Hinata and didn't say a thing. The lazy guy did keep eyeing her, even when she sat down next to him on the couch. Of course at the other side of it, not wanting to be too close. And Hinata sat down in Kiba's lap, leaving her to fend for herself.

'Hey, Shikamaru! Do you have any more food somewhere?' A… bigger guy came out of probably the kitchen, carrying a plate filled with what seemed to be chicken wings and the smell that lingered in the room afterwards did indeed confirm her thoughts. And as the big guy walked over to the couch, his eyes fell on her and widened a little. Apparently she was in his seat, but Ino wasn't getting up and now the guy just stood there a little defeated.

The guy next to Ino sighed, apparently being Shikamaru. 'I don't have more. Just order some pizza or something,' he waved off and that made the guy shuffle away and fish his cell phone out of his pants. He really didn't need to eat more and he still was holding food anyway. How much was he going to eat? 'If you're going to sit there, you need to play the game. So get a controller or go sit somewhere else.' Oh no, he didn't just use that tone on her. 'Although seeing the short dress and high heels I think you haven't even ever gamed before, have you?' Was that a challenge or was he seriously judging her on her outfit?

'Give me a damn controller,' Ino spat and with a smirk Shikamaru handed her one. Then he actually had the nerve to scoot closer, but it was only to show her which buttons she needed to push to kill the zombies and which she needed to use to duck, run and whatever else she needed to do. She could easily remember that all and her reflexes would be quick enough, but if she would be good at the game, she had no clue. As the game started, she couldn't quite muster the buttons and died very soon. 'Sorry, I have indeed never played a game before, but I do believe I am too old for it,' she replied, the second game starting already. Furiously she pushed in the buttons and actually managed to stay alive this time.

Dark grey eyes moved her way for a moment, studying her face and then raised an eyebrow. 'How old are you then? You don't look very old. You can't be much older than me.' And that made Ino raise an eyebrow. That was until she saw Kiba's waving hands and the deep blush that was back on Hinata's cheeks. She understood then and actually was quite mad about it.

Angrily Ino stood up and put her hands in her sides, the controller laying forgotten on the couch, instantly losing the game. And Shikamaru looked at her a bit surprised. But she was only focused on Kiba, pointing her finger at him. 'So you have not told your friends who we actually are?' she accused and then her eyes moved over to Hinata. 'And you are actually okay with this? Are you two like ashamed of this or something?' Guilt was clearly visible on both faces, but both didn't say anything in return.

But then Shikamaru stood up as well, stuffing his hands in his pockets and sighed. 'Okay, I don't know what the hell is going on, but you really should not yell so much. Now can someone explain to me what it is Kiba is hiding from us?' He just kept standing there, moving his eyes from Ino to Hinata and Kiba and back to Ino again. There still was no real emotion present on his face, looking like he didn't care at all something was being hidden from him.

Ino now felt like she should be the person to just say something. Not that the other two were making any move to anyway. But she did take in account to not talk as loudly as she had. 'I'm almost a hundred years old,' she started out, seeing the realisation settling in the dark grey eyes. 'I'm a vampire and I am dating Hinata to eventually become her mate, or that was the plan,' she added, moving her blue eyes over to the girl for a moment. 'Kiba is Hinata's imprint. She is a vampire as well.'

Gasps were shared throughout the room, but Shikamaru still looked as unfazed as ever, staring at Ino as she finished talking. 'Oh,' was his reply. 'Strange Kiba didn't feel the need to tell us that, but I do have to admit that your beauty freaked me out a little. Now I get it though.' He then glanced away, leaving a dumbfounded Ino to think about what Shikamaru had just said. 'So Kiba, when were you actually planning on telling us? I mean you're dating a hot vampire girl and you just kind of leave us hanging. You could've hit us up as well.' And with that the mood settled again, the joke making Kiba snicker and then just shake his head.

'I'm not sure what you're getting at, but didn't I bring a beautiful vampire along today? I believe you've met her already, Ino?' Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, making Shikamaru raise an eyebrow and then turn towards Ino again.

He shrugged lightly and then nodded, still the lazy expression on his face. 'Mhmm, I guess you're right. Well, let's get back to gaming again then. You were finally getting good.' And with that Shikamaru sat down again and grabbed his controller, waiting in Ino to do the same.

In the meantime Ino was still completely blown away by how lightly the guy had taken it. It wasn't like humans freaked out a lot, but with Kiba hiding this she had expected a little more and the other friends first reaction had been a little frightened, but Shikamaru just shrugged it off and continued with his life, seeing no problem in it at all.

Slowly she sat back down, eyeing Shikamaru for a moment before reaching for her own controller and starting up another game. They kept on playing for a while, completely absorbed in the game. The room felt completely silent, but words should be whispered around about whatever was going on. Eventually Ino was done and with a loud sigh she threw the controller at Shikamaru and leaned back in her seat.

'I guess you're done playing?' he asked with half a smile and Ino only responded with a nod, glancing around the room, looking for the other vampire and her imprint, but they were nowhere to be found. She didn't even want to know what they were doing, but she didn't like it. They just left her without saying anything. 'They went up to the roof,' Shikamaru spoke up. 'They always disappear at some point. We don't really know why and we never ask. Hinata is shy enough and the smile Kiba wears usually says enough for us.'

Ino nodded again, looking over at Shikamaru and wondering why he was telling her this. Apparently he wasn't as much of an ass as she had first thought. 'Hinata really is the best date to have,' she voiced her thoughts, letting her fingers slide through her long ponytail.

It stayed silent for a moment and then Shikamaru leaned forward, looking up at the TV with the unmoving image of a zombie that just got shot. 'So you don't have an imprint then?' he asked casually.

'No, I was single for a while and then decided it was time to try something new and date a woman. Hinata is beautiful and when you do spend time with her it's really amazing, but Kiba is always first place.' Ino shrugged her shoulders and just wanted to stop talking about it, but somehow Shikamaru seemed very open to her words, really listening to her as if she was saying something important.

Suddenly Shikamaru stood up and started putting away the controllers and turned off the TV, thinking no one else would be willing to play a video game anymore. 'Well, maybe you should find yourself an imprint as well then and divide your time like that,' he offered, his back still turned towards Ino.

'And where am I going to find an imprint then? I'm not among humans that much,' she responded, keeping her eyes firmly on him. Was this going where she thought this was going? Her eyes narrowed, not trusting this whole situation at all. Maybe this was what Kiba was after. Really a way to get rid of her and have Hinata all to himself.

Shikamaru turned his face towards Ino, looking over his shoulder to meet the deep blue gaze. 'When your date with Hinata sucks again, you can always stop by. You're a pretty good gamer and I'm kind of a night creature anyway.' And with that the subject was closed and somehow it made Ino feel warm inside. She was actually wanted here.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Some hints and language in here! Enjoy :)

...

Something quite surprising had happened or maybe it wasn't that surprising. Of course Hinata realised that Ino wasn't all too happy with the way their relationship was progressing, so had opted for Ino to move in with her, which the blonde immediately did. Ino had expected things to change then, to get more attention and actually feel important, but the opposite happened really.

The house was amazing and there was enough space for everyone to have their own bit of space. Ino had gotten her own bedroom, thinking that at some point she would be sharing her bed with Hinata, even if it was just for a night. But she had lived here for three weeks now and Kiba had stayed over every freaking night. This also meant that they shared Hinata's bed every single night and thing that Ino bothered the most was that this room was right next to hers. She could hear everything that happened in there and most noises she really didn't need to hear. Especially not Kiba's weird shouts on how great he was. It probably wasn't that bad, but Ino was slightly biased. She just really couldn't stand the prick and it got only worse and worse.

To escape the noise today, she got up early and missed the morning sex the other two would share. At least she had settled in quite nicely and all her stuff was here, so she at least had something entertaining to do. And she also got one of those game consoles. No idea if it was the right one, but she quite enjoyed playing different games from time to time. Who knew an old-fashioned girl like herself would enjoy this new technology?

A knock on the door pulled her attention away from the game she was currently playing and with a sigh she got up. Couldn't be anyone for her since she wasn't expecting anyone, but the two lovebirds were not going to get it. If you were expecting someone, you should at least be ready when they got here!

Grumbling under her breath she opened the door and was greeted with the sight of her new lazy friend, who she actually hadn't seen again since that night. Shikamaru's eyes went over her body and then gave a slight nod. 'Hey,' he said in a monotone. 'Kiba around?'

Ino rolled her eyes and then opened the door a little further to let some noises out that should say enough. 'He's busy.' She kept staring at Shikamaru for a moment longer and then turned around, leaving the door open. 'You can wait inside. Who knows when they will be done today?' They have been busy for over an hour already. Damn those boys and their hormones. It couldn't be Hinata that wanted to have sex this many times a week, but who knew? Ino certainly wouldn't know anything Hinata's libido.

Shikamaru didn't comment on what Ino said and just followed her inside, flopping down next to her on the couch. He stared at the screen for a moment as slowly a smirk formed on his lips. 'So you really got into gaming, huh?' he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

A smile formed on Ino's lips in response and she gave him a playful push. 'Well, I blame you. I'm addicted now. Not that I have much else to do besides working,' she added glumly, her mood changing from happy to very annoyed again. She winced when she heard Kiba's weird roar again, knowing exactly what that meant. Oh, how she would've loved it if Hinata's imprint hadn't been so vocal.

Lazily Shikamaru turned around and glanced at the door where the noise had come from. 'Wow,' he just commented and moved back towards Ino, studying her for a moment. 'I guess your dates with Hinata have improved? Since you haven't stopped by and are even living with her now.' What was the sudden interest in this? Usually guys didn't really care about her life and only cared about what they had to tell. The change kind of surprised Ino and she stayed silent for a moment longer, before shrugging it off as if it was nothing, while it bothered her extremely.

'Not really,' she said truthfully. Ino really wasn't one to lie and wore her emotions on her sleeve. It was a miracle she hadn't exploded around Hinata yet, but the girl was just so innocent, that she couldn't. She didn't want to see the girl hurt or anything. Although it was Ino who got hurt now. 'I've just been sitting around, moping most of the time, hoping something would change. But I think it's time to just give up and move out.' There she finally admitted it. Her relationship was going under and it was time to find another place to live. Too bad she had lost her own apartment already.

Dark eyes were still on her and it started making Ino feel uncomfortable. And then the lazy boy sighed loudly, staring back at the TV screen. 'Relationships are so troublesome,' he announced. 'Everything should just go easy and then you get married or something.' That was a way to look at it, but somewhere Ino did agree. It should be easy, especially in the beginning. But she was sure it wasn't her fault this time. Of course she had screwed up before, but now she had done her best to keep quiet and wait.

'I think starting out as friends is easier because of it. You kind of just grow towards each other and then there is that sudden spark.' Shikamaru nodded in agreement and then they sat in silence for a moment.

A playful smirk formed on Shikamaru's lips then. 'Well, you can always move in with Chouji and me. I think you will love the student life.' Oh if something was not going to happen, it was that. But it was funny to offer, so Ino laughed regardless.

'You'd wish I would live with you. Waking up and opening the fridge, getting a nice scare from the blood bags hanging in there. So much fun, right?' she teased and their conversation continued on, trying to top the other with what would be worse. The students or the vampire.

As they argued on, they hadn't noticed the bedroom door opening, the two lovers coming out and joining them in the living room. Hinata glanced at them, listening to their conversation a bit longer and was shocked with what she heard. 'Y-you're moving out?' she asked in a small voice, but her eyes had widened significantly.

Surprised two pair of eyes shot towards Hinata and a slight blush settled on Ino's cheeks, looking away guiltily. 'I'm thinking about it, yeah,' she admitted. 'I didn't move in to become your roommate, but at this point that is all I am right now.' Now she finally was telling Hinata the truth, the words kept on tumbling out. She would tell the girl everything. 'You wanted a relationship with a vampire, but now we are really only friends or maybe not even that. I understand you care for Kiba, but…' And then her voice got an edge, showing off exactly how she felt about the human. 'Fucking him every night while I sleep in the next room is not okay. So it would be better if I move out and we both move on.'

Hinata walked over to Ino and sat down on the floor in front of her, pleading pale eyes looking up at the blonde. 'I-I don't want you to g-go. K-Kiba doesn't have to sleep h-here every night. W-we can s-spend more t-time together.' Full of hope Hinata looked up and Ino just couldn't deny her anything. Stupid sweet eyes…

She sighed loudly and then admitted defeat. 'Fine,' she said sternly. 'But if nothing changes, then I will be gone, Hinata. I mean it.' She glared at the wall to the side, still feeling a little angry at this situation.

Silence stretched on, but the soft smile on Hinata's lips at least said she was happy with Ino's decision. Shikamaru just felt uncomfortable and tried to ignore the whole conversation going on next to him. That was why girls were always so troublesome. So much drama that wasn't even necessary. Therefore Shikamaru was thankful when Kiba finally walked in, goofy smile on his lips that said enough. Immediately Ino looked disgusted. How much she disliked the guy…

And then Shikamaru's eyes fell on something else. He pointed to his neck, motioning for Kiba to wipe something off. A bit confused Kiba did and then looked at his hand, noticing the leftover blood. 'Aw, sorry man. Hinata didn't clean up after herself,' he said with a wink and with a huff Ino stood up, moving out of the room. Did he really have to rub it in her face? The asshole better stay away a few times a week or else she would first make him feel her wrath before moving out. He will know just how much he ruined their relationship.

Closing the bedroom door behind herself, Ino sat down on her bed with a sigh. She didn't think anyone would follow her, but then the door opened and the one she least expected moved in. 'Okay, I get why you hate Kiba so much,' Shikamaru said, lazily sitting down beside the blonde and then falling over, staring up at the ceiling. 'But I am sure you can teach him some manners. He's just a bit cocky about things, but you can definitely do something about that. Just put him in his place.'

Ino looked down at him for a moment and then poked him in the cheek. 'Why do you have so much faith in me? You don't even know me.'

Dark eyes looked up at her, not expression present on his face. 'Because you remind me of my mother,' he admitted as if it was the best compliment to hear. And then he looked back up at the ceiling, studying it.

A blonde eyebrow was raised and Ino just stared at him for a moment. 'You do realise that is not a compliment really, right? Comparing me to your mom doesn't really come across right.'

A smirk formed on Shikamaru's lips and he turned back towards her. 'My mother is the only woman who has ever gotten me off my lazy ass and do stuff. And I am actually afraid of her, but I am pretty sure I should be afraid of you too. And not because you are a vampire!' he quickly added. 'So to me it's a compliment. You are the first woman I would ever consider being somewhat like my mother and the rest of the women just annoy me.'

Ino chuckled lightly and then just shook her head. 'Fine, thank you for the compliment then, but I still think you can do much better than that.' Although the compliment actually got to her. Apparently Shikamaru's mother meant a lot to him, which was a bit creepy, but now he was comparing her to the most important woman in his life. That really meant something, right?'

'Alright,' Shikamaru said, sitting back up and getting up to Ino's height again. 'When I said you could move in with Chouji and me, I meant it, because I think you're a cool girl and you deserve better than being Hinata's back-up.' And that actually made her blush. Was Shikamaru truly interested in her in a romantic way? The way he smiled at her did say that, but she wasn't sure. How could he just fall for her just like that? He didn't even know anything about vampires, let alone what it's like to date one.

A bit uncomfortable Ino shifted where she sat, her gaze moving down to her lap. 'But I'm a vampire. You wouldn't even know what it's like. It's not the same as when you would be with a human girl.'

Out of nowhere her chin was grabbed, forcing her to look back at Shikamaru. 'Then educate me,' he replied, releasing her again and then lazily getting up off the bed. 'Apparently I am a genius, so I'm sure I will catch on pretty quick,' he said over his shoulder, shrugging a little. 'I think it will be kind of fun getting to know you better and understand more of the world I'm living in. And you're worth the trouble.' And with that Shikamaru left the room, hanging out with his friend which he was supposed to. Leaving Ino alone, completely flabbergasted, with her stomach making backflips.

How could such a lazy person be this good with words? Damn that guy…

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to say that I do not hate Kiba, but he is needed to be hated in the story! Enjoy this chapter and that bit of cuteness ^^

...

It was a long day at work again. Ino worked for a company that brought vampires and humans together. Yes, it sounded weird when she told people and yes, not everyone liked her for this, especially certain humans. But it was actually quite fun. It started out as a dating website, but the company soon found out that it wasn't that easy to get humans and vampires together, getting a lot of complains of vampires forcing themselves upon the humans. So now they did a better screening. Meaning they would meet up with the vampire first and get to know them better, before a human could even be set up with them. And then a date would be planned when a match was made and the company would guide both parties through it.

The couples they made weren't always a perfect match, but they did have a high rating and people were glad with their help. It sometimes was just hard to find a human on your own or for a human to find a vampire interested enough and also with the right qualifications. Both parties could point out just what they wanted from the other. For the vampire it could be about what rank or if there were others in his or her life or not. And for the human it would be what they would be open to and if they were willing to change or not when the time comes. Some vampires were there for the long run and not just to fill a couple of years.

But now Ino was just doing paperwork. Filling out forms and approving of applications. Making the occasional call for one of the vampires to come in for a meeting. She was utterly bored. And it wasn't like something great was waiting on her when she got off work. Why you ask? It was supposed to get better now, right? Yeah, well it was getting better. Very true. Hinata was paying more attention to her and spend some time with Ino. And guess what then happened.

Kiba got jealous.

That bastard had no reason to be jealous! He was still allowed to sleep in Hinata's bed, have sex with her and do all kinds of crap to her that Ino wasn't allowed to. The fact that Ino hadn't even had the chance to taste Hinata said enough. They still were not mates. They were girlfriends or better yet, they were friends that occasionally kissed. Yes, Hinata was warming up to her and she really was a sweet girl, but Kiba was just too demanding and whiny and just an asshole!

He had taken Hinata on a nice trip, which Hinata paid for, because Kiba was broke, because Kiba didn't work. Ino really hated the guy.

She was dating Shikamaru now though. Mostly it was her explaining things about the vampire world and Ino was surprised when Shikamaru had actually done some research himself, but he was learning and it did make things easier. Nothing was awkward to talk about as well. Ino had thoroughly explained how an imprint works and how it is quite sexual and at this point she waited for Shikamaru to shrink away, but he just nodded and waited for her to continue. They even made an agreement about all this. If they were still dating in a month and both seemed happy enough to think of a longer future together, Shikamaru would be willing to try and form an imprint.

And this was the kind of maturity Ino needed from Hinata! Talk about this and not hide behind that weak boyfriend of hers. It wasn't like Kiba could take her own or anything. It was just pathetic.

So Ino was looking forward to an empty house with no one to comfort her through her boring day. She hadn't talked to Shikamaru yet, but they didn't have plans today. Even the lazy human had plans sometimes, usually with his best friend Chouji. The guy was kind of nice, but also very afraid of Ino. Apparently not because she was a vampire, but because she had a temper. It wasn't that bad! She just hadn't liked the way that girl had been looking at her, that's all.

Another stack of forms was dropped on Ino's desk, more papers she needed to read through and either approve of or throw out immediately. Some vampires really didn't know how this should go. Some of them should just go find themselves a human whore. There were enough of them around and most houses were well arranged as well. Strict rules, clean hookers and every need could be fulfilled. They worked with many fetishes there, but this wasn't such a company. They wouldn't bring couples together based on sexual needs.

And the first one was one to be thrown out already. God, some vampires really were complete dickheads. And them some were incredibly sweet, really looking for the love of their life. That was until you met them in person. It was unbelievable how many of them lied on forms, just to get a human to sleep with them. Sick really.

Ino needed a break. Leaning back in her desk chair, it creaking under her weight, she closed her eyes and sighed softly. Why was this happening to her? Because the company was doing so great, they had more applications every day and someone had to work their way through it. And Ino was good. She could tell which who the sleazebags and who had the heart in the right place. Experience maybe? Guys were just dicks.

Except for one. A glass was heavily placed on Ino's desk and slowly she opened her eyes, looking up into lazy dark eyes and a light smile. Her eyes moved down to the glass, noticing it was red wine laced with just the right amount of blood. 'How did you even get in?' she asked surprised.

Shikamaru shrugged lazily, glancing around the office until his eyes settled back on her. 'I told the receptionist that I was your imprint and it wasn't like she could tell, she was a human as well, and then she just let me in.' Proudly he then smiled at her, finding it rather clever he had so easily come up with that and rather stupid the woman at the front desk had bought it. 'I was bored, so I decided to visit you,' he then added. 'Chouji usually sleeps at this hour, but I know you are awake.'

Ino was still thoroughly confused. But it was nice of Shikamaru to come visit her. 'Okay,' she first said, not even knowing how to respond to that. 'Uh, grab a chair and then you can help me out.' But free help would never be denied. Maybe Ino would be done sooner then and get off work earlier. That would be a good ending to this horrible day.

A chair appeared out of nowhere, being pushed forward by one of Ino's co-workers and Shikamaru immediately flopped down, waving at the woman as a thank you. 'So what do I have to do?' At that Ino started explaining the process and thankfully Shikamaru was so smart. He picked it up pretty fast and soon they were arranging the forms together. They had stumbled upon some weird ones, laughing at the contents together. Working on the forms together was definitely much better than doing it alone. After about an hour everything was done and they were both leaning back in their chairs. 'So this is what you do all day, huh?'

'No, this is what I do when it's incredibly busy,' Ino answered, taking a sip from her red wine. Oh, the taste was so nice and she immediately felt a lot better. 'But I sometimes go out and meet vampires as well or make appointments with humans who are quite unsure of themselves and things.'

Dark eyes glanced her way, looking how the glass was placed against her lips and how the liquid disappeared between them. 'Have you never thought of trying to find someone through the company?' Shikamaru asked curiously, tilting his head a little to the side.

Ino just shook her head. 'No, employees aren't allowed to anyway since we could control our own forms or the one coaching us might be biased, making the wrong decisions. And I like meeting humans my own way. You never know when you run into someone. Like how I met you,' she sort of complimented, giving him a bright smile. Then unannounced she stood up and started walking off towards the exit. 'Come one, we have done enough for today and are going home,' she said happily, a bit of cockiness lingering in her voice.

And who was Shikamaru to just stay seated then? He rather went home and do nothing, than work here. So they drove him, Ino behind the wheel and Shikamaru leaning sideways in the passenger's seat. They were both silent, but out of the corner of her eyes Ino could see that Shikamaru was thinking about something, but wouldn't say it.

Until those lips parted and sound finally came out. 'So Kiba took Hinata to the hot springs, huh?' he asked casually, knowing this was a subject that Ino disliked a lot. Why did they have to talk about this now? She didn't want to talk about Hinata with her new boyfriend. How lame was that really? She had a girlfriend and a boyfriend and she was supposed to be a vampire. They didn't have boyfriends or girlfriends, they had imprints and mates. It was just incredibly sad.

'Yeah, they left yesterday,' she murmured in responds. 'Should be back the day after tomorrow.' And with that said, she cut the conversation off. They were not going to talk about them, because then Ino would only get pissed about Kiba and then their time together would be ruined. She was happy now that she wouldn't be alone.

Shikamaru hummed in responds and then said something unexpected. 'It means we have the whole house to ourselves, right?' His eyes had moved to the window, lazily staring outside as the streets flashed by, barely lit by the streetlights. Ino didn't have to respond to that, but she was still utterly surprised. Yes, it did mean they would be completely alone in that big house, but she knew what Shikamaru meant by that. They both kept silent the rest of the way, Ino's heart beating just that bit faster.

Somehow Ino felt herself waiting on Shikamaru to get out of the car first when she had parked in the driveway and the lazy human didn't seem to mind. He just got out and walked over to the front door. Ino followed after, unlocking the front door and stepping inside. Unsure on how to even move through her own house with Shikamaru's eyes looming over her, Ino tried her best to do her usual routine. Putting her keys away, taking off her jacket and shoes, purse placed on the dining table and then getting them both something to drink.

All the while Shikamaru had just been standing in the hallway, watching her move and waiting on her to be finished with whatever Ino was doing. And finally the blonde sat down, hesitatingly looking over at the lazy human with a question lingering in her eyes. What was going to happen now?

Slowly Shikamaru walked over to her, sitting down beside her just that bit too close. They had never kissed before or anything like that, but had talked about it long enough. But Ino knew it was going to happen now when Shikamaru started leaning towards her, his hands now on either side of her body.

Why was she so nervous? She had done this many times before, but still. Her heart was pounding like crazy and she knew a deep red blush was staining her cheeks. But when Shikamaru's lips were almost on hers, he stopped moving. Why?! Just do it! Don't leave her like this, desperately wanting to feel those thin chapped lips, and hopefully feeling that bit of passion again that she was craving for.

'You know you are so beautiful, Ino,' Shikamaru murmured, his lips drawing a little nearer. 'And you know that I like you a lot,' he added and then a teasing smile formed on his lips. 'But I need you to keep those teeth in your mouth just for now.' And with that said he pressed his lips on hers, sucking the breath right out of her.

That damn boy teasing her at a time like this and still knowing just how to turn her on. Shikamaru was just that bit too confident to her liking. But at least, at least he wanted her. And Ino? She wanted him as well, more than she had ever imagined.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Two bodies laid tangled together on the couch, soft snores rising up out of the mouth of one of them. They hadn't really bothered to cover themselves up, only using the small blanket that laid on the arm rest. It barely covered their private parts, but it wasn't like they cared. They had been too busy with other things and now were just exhausted.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched. A person was standing just off to the side, completely stunned at what had suddenly appeared on the couch. Something very unexpected and very embarrassing as well. This was not what they were planning on coming home to. It had been a horrible weekend already and Kiba had misbehaved so badly that they were sent home early. So of course Ino hadn't been expecting them and of course Hinata was aware of her dating Kiba's friend, but they hadn't even slept together and now Ino had with Shikamaru. That wasn't how it was supposed to go.

'Hinata, where the hell do you want me to…? Holy shit!' And Kiba had walked in and finally noticed how naked the two people on the couch were. 'Woo, Shika had sex!' And then the weird dance started. It had been funny and cute when they first started dating and sometimes Hinata still laughed, but now, now she definitely didn't. She was still just staring at the two sleeping forms. How was she supposed to react to this? Damn it, they were waking up!

Slowly Ino blinked open her blue eyes, feeling a rather heavy weight draped over her. Then she remembered what had happened the night before and her arms tightened around Shikamaru's shoulders, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She snuggled up closer until something else made her truly wake up and it wasn't welcoming.

'Man, you really satisfied her if she has that smile on her face!'

Her eyes snapped open and locked with Hinata's. Quickly she jumped up and tumbled of the couch, because she had been lying on the edge. Now she was fully nude, right in front of a grinning Kiba who was clearly ogling her. Oh god, was this really necessary. Reaching for the blanket, she wrapped it around her body and left Shikamaru bare instead. It wasn't like Hinata was going to stare at his naked butt and Kiba wasn't interested in him. When the hell had they come home?

And this was the moment Shikamaru also decided to wake up, noticing the warmth had left his side and he was freezing his ass off. Trying to reach next to him he found nothing and only then lifted his lazy head up to look. 'Why are you on the floor?' he questioned Ino and then got a hard stare as the blonde girl nodded her head in the other direction. Finally Shikamaru understood what was going on. 'Oh, hey guys. I thought you were coming home tomorrow,' he greeted them plainly, not really caring in what situation he had been caught in.

Kiba was still incredibly excited, looking from Ino to Shikamaru and back to Ino again. 'We were, but they didn't appreciate it that I wanted room service at two in the morning. Can you believe that? They just don't understand that imprints live during different times and need food at two in the morning!' His grin then grew as he stared at his friend, wriggling his eyebrows. 'But them throwing us out got us something good. You got yourself a hot girlfriend right there.'

In the meantime Shikamaru had gotten off the couch and was putting on his boxers, lazily flopping down on the couch again as he stared at Kiba. 'Stop staring at Ino, Kiba. It's impolite and you have your own girlfriend standing right next to you.' That made Shikamaru even a better boyfriend than he already was.

But Kiba just completely ignored it and was eyeing Ino again, a weird kind of smile on his lips. He then turned towards Hinata and nudged her happily. 'Hey, since that we are imprints and you are also together with Ino, does this mean I can have sex with her as well?'

The nerve that guy had! Ino shot him a disgusted look and was about to reply with a hell no, but surprisingly Hinata just stormed out of the room, looking either angry or sad. It was hard to see the difference on the almost doll like face. Kiba had no clue what was going on and just looked after her with a raised eyebrow.

'What kind of answer is that?' he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking very arrogant. Ino felt like punching his lights out, but thankfully she had a boyfriend that could actually think clear in situations like these. He still was a genius or something. At least very smart and Shikamaru knew everything on how the relationship worked. He had actually asked a lot and even had pointed this out. Not because he lusted after Hinata, but he still wanted to know if he would ever find himself under Hinata's teeth as well. Something that didn't sound as appealing to him.

With an audible sigh Shikamaru stood up and walked over to Kiba. He laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and sighed again, finding this moment very bothersome. 'Sometimes I really question your intelligence, Kiba,' he started and then looked up in his friend's now insulted looking eyes. 'No, you may not have sex with my girlfriend, nor are you allowed to sleep with Hinata's mate. Mates do not swap imprints. That is not how it works. And if you would actually pay any attention to the world you were living in and not focus on your own silly hormones, then you would've known that. Now I will appreciate it if you stop staring at my girlfriend before I will punch you in the face.' He had all said it so coolly, but Kiba looked actually a little frightened and highly impressed. It was just the way Shikamaru spoke. Almost mesmerising.

This was something Ino didn't really want to get involved in now that she could see anger slowly rising up from Kiba, the boy even more insulted now. And maybe a little jealous. His own fault that he didn't pay attention. So wrapping the blanket around her more securely, Ino stood up from the ground and walked away from the pair. 'I'm going to check on Hinata,' she murmured and disappeared around the corner. She could just hear Kiba taking a deep breath to start his response.

She opened the bedroom door Hinata had disappeared through and saw the girl sitting on the bed she mostly shared with Kiba, staring off into nothing. Closing the door behind her with a slam, Ino finally got Hinata's attention, the girl looking up at her with wide eyes. And then they quickly moved away again, a blush dusting Hinata's cheeks. But somehow she didn't look embarrassed. Rather she looked a little angry. But what for? Maybe she was angry at Kiba, which would not be strange. Somehow it didn't feel that way though, not with the way the girl suddenly snapped her head back and prevent herself from looking at Ino.

Ino walked over to her anyway and sat down on the bed, suddenly feeling very bare in just the small blanket. Maybe she should've brought her clothes, but she didn't really want to spend more time with the boys. 'So why did you storm of? You could've just said no to Kiba. He would've taken it better than he did now,' she said casually, leaning her head on her hands as she stared out of the window.

Out of the corner of her eyes Ino noticed that Hinata tightened her hold on her skirt, the fabric wrinkling in the process. But she kept her eyes pointed downwards, hiding her face behind her long black hair. Would she actually even say something? The silence kind of annoyed Ino. She was here to support her girlfriend, but that wouldn't happen if Hinata didn't talk.

'Because…' And then she stopped talking again. Damn that silent girl. She really seemed to be struggling though. Her lips were pursed together, a thin line on her face now. 'Because now Kiba thinks that he can sleep with you before I can as well and I should've been the first!' Hinata called out, her eyes closed tightly as if she had been pushing the words out. 'I was the one that dated you first and now you slept with Shikamaru. I should've been the first!'

Okay, this was a rather strange outburst and so unfair as well! Forgetting all about her almost nudeness, Ino stood up and got right in front of the jealous girl. 'So you think you had the right to be with me before Shikamaru?' she spat, pointing an angry finger right up in Hinata's face. Ino had kept in a lot of anger, which she normally definitely didn't do. She was a feisty bitch and it was time Hinata learned that. 'I have been living here for weeks now and not once have you showed any interest in sleeping with me, while you had sex with Kiba constantly. So excuse me for choosing Shikamaru over you, someone who actually does give me the attention I deserve and tells me I am beautiful. But you know what. We have been together for months and are supposedly mates. But we aren't mates, Hinata.' Okay, she really wasn't going to stop. Everything that she had bottled up inside was coming out now. Hinata looked up a little scared and also guilty, because indeed it was her fault, not Ino's. 'Because you know what mates do? You know what makes mates different from being just girlfriends? You get a taste from each other's blood. You share a deeper bond that way. And do we have that bond? No, we fucking don't. So don't you give me this shit. If you are interested in me, then you better start showing it.'

Seeing the big pale eyes getting watery, Ino almost felt herself giving in. But she wouldn't. She wouldn't feel sad for Hinata. It was about time that Hinata got what she had been doing to her. That this was one fucked up relationship. But to truly resist her right now, Ino had to leave. So she stormed out much like Hinata had done before and slammed the door closed.

The two guys were still standing eye to eye, but were now confused glancing over at Ino who came walking their way. She grabbed her purse off the table and then stamped towards them, grabbing Shikamaru's hand. 'We're leaving,' she stated and practically dragged Shikamaru out of the house, still only having the blanket wrapped around her body. Leaving a very dazed Kiba behind. Hinata would explain what has happened. Now they only had each other.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Ino waited on Shikamaru to get in, who did it silently, only eyeing Ino confused as she put the car into drive and sped off. He kept quiet almost the whole way until he realised where they were actually going. 'So how long are you planning on staying?' he asked casually and made himself comfortable in his seat.

And finally Ino could smile, even just a little, because Shikamaru knew why she had stormed out, always paying attention to whatever she said and whatever happened around him. So he asked the next best question and that was the only one Ino needed to answer. 'For as long as Hinata doesn't come and get me,' was her responds to that. Now all she had to do was find out when that would be. Might take a very long time.

'And what are you going to wear in the meantime? I think Chouji will appreciates the outfit already,' Shikamaru then said with a smirk and Ino's only response to that was a smack against his arm, chuckling along with him as she pulled onto his driveway. This might be sort of fun, living with the lazy genius.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!


End file.
